This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. This is a two-day course with lectures by CCRC faculty and includes mapping the glycosylation sites in glycoproteins, determining the composition, sequencing, and branching points of N- and O-linked oligosaccharides, and MS procedures used in these analyses. Demonstrations are performed on both matrix-assisted laser desorption (MALDI) and electrospray ionization (ESI-MS) instruments. A course manual including selected analytical techniques and references is provided to each course participant.